


Birthday Bets

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Pairing, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, OOC-ness, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mephisto's birthday, and since she lost a bet, Shura has to dance with him. What can come from two bet-loving people, mixed with a drunk Shura and a perverted Mephisto? T for suggestive themes and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bets

"Hey, Yukio.." Rin Okumura said, looking oddly distracted in his fancy tuxedo. True Cross Academy was having another dance, this one being more formal than the previous ones. Currently the twins sat at a table with the other exwires, all talking amongst themselves.

"Hm? What is it?" The younger twin asked, following his brothers gaze to the center of the ballroom, where two people were dancing elegantly together. Ordinarily he wouldn't care, but as soon as he realized who they were, he had to wipe off his glasses to make sure he was seeing right. The two most unlikely people were dancing, looking oddly civil and dare he say happy. Plus they were really good at it! It almost looked like they had been doing it for years.

"What's with those two? I mean, are they friends all of a sudden? I kinda thought she hated him. Plus she's dressed for once! Really nicely!" Rin exclaimed, surprised that the woman owned anything decent. Sure, her dress was a little short, and tight, and showed a little too much cleavage, but she still managed to look like a normal human being. She had even let her long multi-colored hair down.

"I have no idea. But you're right, she does look nice. A little too nice." Yukio said, recovering from his shock and replacing it with suspicion. "She must have lost a bet. He does like making deals with people."

"Speaking of him, he doesn't look like a total clown. Jeez, she must have lost one hell of a bet to be dancing with him. How drunk do you think she is? I mean, why else would she look happy?"

"Knowing her, I'm sure she has no idea what's going on right now."

From across the room, a certain purple haired demon smirked as he spun his date around. With his acute hearing, he could hear every word the Okumura's were saying, and found it highly amusing. "They're talking about us." He said, watching as the redheaded woman scoffed.

"Let em talk, they don't know shit." She replied, her usual potty mouth making itself known. Mephisto only laughed.

"Well, they are right about you being drunk. And you did kind of lose a bet. Plus, you really do look nice, Shura dear." He said, eyes traveling down to her exposed chest.

"My eyes are up here, ya damn clown. And watch yer hands." She slurred, pulling Mephisto's hand off her ass and glaring up at him. "Bet or not, ya only get a dance."

"You say that now, but I'm sure you'll change your mind. After all, it is my birthday and you didn't get me anything. I think you owe me." He said with a grin, not even flinching as she stepped on his foot.

"First off, I don't owe you anything. This dance is good enough. Second, if it's yer birthday, why am I the only one who knows? Everyone else thinks this is just another random party."

"Nobody else needs to know, dear." Was his response, hand drifting back down to her rear as the swayed back and forth. This time she didn't take it off. They stayed like that for a while until the song ended, and then he let her go sit with the exwires, eyes lingering a little before he went to the second floor of the ballroom to watch everyone.

"Oi, Shura, what the hell was that about? You and Mephisto seemed pretty close." Rin said, grunting in pain as she punched him.

"Don't be a moron! I lost a damn bet to the asshole and had to dance with him. Mind yer own business." She grumbled, pouring herself yet another glass of wine. Mephisto smirked, knowing it was a matter of time before she was completely wasted.

* * *

As the last few people left, Mephisto finally walked down stairs, checking the time on his watch. It was nearly two in the morning. He walked out into the cold night and was met with an expected sight, Shura waiting for him. She looked a little unsteady in her heels; he knew it was from the wine. He smirked as she stumbled over to him and grabbed him by the tie.

"Yes, Shura dear?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"I just came ta give you this." She said, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips and then pulling away. She was blushing, though he wasn't sure if it was alcohol induced or something else. "Happy fuckin birthday."

"Well thank you! It's the best present I've ever gotten." He said with a grin, suddenly pulling her closer. "Although, I think I can do it better." He said, kissing her more deeply. He felt her tense for a moment, and then suddenly her arms were around his neck. Once they broke apart, she looked at him with a dazed expression, before glaring at him.

"Ya call that a kiss? Let me show you how it's done, old man."

"Old?" he asked with a grimace, eyes widening as her tongue was suddenly in his mouth. "I can see where this is going." He said when they broke apart.

"Oh yeah? And where might that be?" she asked with a knowing grin, still not letting go of his tie.

"Let's make a bet. If I prove to be a better kisser, than you owe me. However if by some chance you win, I'll owe you."

"What will you owe me when I win?"

"When _I_ win, you must sleep in my bed for a night." He said with a perverted grin, not surprised when she smirked challengingly at him.

"And when _I_ win, you have to walk around naked in my house for a whole day."

"Very well, it's a bet. Shall we begin?"

"Actually, we might need to move this to your place." She said, smirking mischievously at him.

"Why is that?" he asked, liking where this was going.

"Because, when ya realize how good I am, yer gonna want more."

Their relationship was unlike any other, and at the end of the day, not even they knew what they were. Maybe they were two people who really enjoyed making bets and were too competitive to back down.

Or maybe they were too stubborn to just admit how they really felt, and hid behind all of their bets.

Either way, at least they were..something.


End file.
